You Were Always Beautiful
by Sammi-lou
Summary: Hinata has always been different from other girls. she dressed like a grandma, she was recluse and didn't like to talk to people. But when she finally goes to high school for the first time she is noticed by people who wouldn't usually notice people like Hinata. She is taken in and changes herself but is it for the better or for the one she will one day love?
1. Chapter 1

When I think back too everything that has happened to me I feel many things I don't want to. Love, hate, sadness…. Loneliness.

All this because of a boy. Someone I loved too much. Someone who couldn't love me back. It happened in high school.

All my life I was home schooled because my father thought that the outside world was bad for me I was too weak and fragile to go outside. It was in my second year of high school or what should have been my second year did I finally manage to convince my father to let me go to school.

The only reason he had actually agreed was because Neji went to the school as well he was just a year older.

I guess it was because I had been home schooled my whole life but I didn't really know what people my age dressed like. I couldn't watch Tv because my father refused to let me watch and Neji was out of the question he would just look at me weirdly and walk away and my younger sister was also out of the question because she would suggest a mini skirt and a crop top 'I mean what even is a crop top?'.

So I was the one to choose what to wear my first day at school. I don't think I chose anything bad. I just dressed how I always did.

I was wearing a back knee length skirt, a long sleeved white button up with a brown sweater over the top. My hair was hanging down messily reaching my butt. I was also wearing clunky black leather shoes and to top it off I had on my large square base glasses that hid my eyes from everyone.

After looking myself over in the mirror I left my room and grabbed my bag. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen wear my little sister Hanabi was sitting waiting for me to make her breakfast. For some reason she always wanted me to do it even though we have cooks that are much better at cooking than I would ever be.

I could hear clicking of Hanabi's tongue from behind me as she presumably looks over my chosen choice of clothes for the day. "Really sis what are you wearing?" she asked.

"Clothes?"

"Yeah but why that why not something to show off your body. Get all the guys to fall in love with you the first day" Hanabi continued.

"I don't think so I look just fine now eat your food I need to go." I said as I put Hanabi's food in front of her and then picked up my bag and left the house.

I was finally out. Leaving my house was a huge step. And so I made my way to school.

Because I didn't want to get lost on my first day I had decided to read my class schedule and map on my walk towards the school but this however had caused me to bump into some boys. Who weren't exactly nice.

"What you bump me for bitch" was the first words I heard after leaving my house. I tried to tell him that it was by accident. I don't think he really care. He shoved me really hard and I fell over my hands got all scratched up and my glasses fell off my face as well.

I was expecting more for them but it never came instead I noticed to other boys yelling at these guys and then they ran away leaving the two boys who yelled walking to me.

One of them was rambling kneeling in front of me and the other was picking up my glasses. I tried to keep my eyes down just because I thought they would judge me because of them. I only lifted my head up to meet the guy holding my glasses because he was holding them out to me.

"T-thank you" I whispered to them and then left. Ignoring the blonde calling me and the black haired guy staring at my back. 

I finally made it to the school and I realized my arm seemed much worse then I originally thought. Looking down at it I found that my arm was bleeding. My sweater and shirt also seemed to be cut. After closer look I found out that I had a piece of glass sticking out my arm.

I hated causing scenes and I thought I could last through it. So I walked through my new school to my assigned locker. I opened it but not without pain and after I put my books into the locker and turned to look around the hall I saw the boys that had helped me on my way to school.

The blond was hot with blond messy hair that looked silky to touch he had deep ocean blue eyes, he was wearing a black shirt with a slogan saying if you bite me I bite back with splatter of red on it. He also wore baggy jeans and orange skate shoes. One thing that really intrigued me about him was his tattoo. He had a tattoo of fox whiskers on his face.

The other boy that had helped me had black hair and his eyes were also an empty black. He was wearing a black hoody and jeans, and his shoes were also black. I guess he liked black.

I hadn't noticed them walking towards me until I realized everyone was trying to get closer to them which meant pushing. I think they might be popular. I started to feel the pain in my arm again from all the pushing. And because of the blood loss I got dizzy and I then collapsed.

I guess I woke up in the nurses office soon after. My arm had seemed to be bandaged and cleaned. I really just wanted to leave. I looked around the room and saw the nurse at her desk. "U-um could i-I go now pl-please" I asked.

"Class is nearly finished you can leave when it's time for next period." I just nodded and waited. 10 minutes later the siren rung and I got up bowed to the nurse and left.

I was kind of happy when I realised I woke in time for music class. I loved music it is everything to me. I walk into the music room and realized I was the last to enter. I walked my way to the back and sat in a seat invisible from the teacher.

The teacher herself walked in a minute later with a huge grin on her face. She was cool she had dark hair that was in a high pony-tail. She was wearing a light green tank top and a pair on skinny jeans and her shoes her were army combat boots.

In a loud voice she introduced herself. "Hey dudes I'm your music teacher, my name is Anko call me miss A if you see other teacher but Anko every other time. Got it"

Everyone o murmur their yes' and she continues talking. "I wanna gage how good each of you are at music so I ill randomly call you up one by one".

Before Anko could even call out the first name a pink haired girl stood up and walked to the front. She said her name and then began to sing. She was good and her voice was nice. I just think she was kind of over confident in everything. The way she walked was even over flowing with confidence as she swayed her hips.

A few more people went up and did some sort of music. One kid kept on hitting the triangle over and over. Then my name was called. I really didn't want to. Sure I love music and I think I might be good at it but I am terrified of singing in front of people.

I reluctantly walked to the front, trying to ignore all the looks of disgust sent my way. I hear the pink haired girl saying something about someone that's that ugly would defiantly suck.

I grabbed a guitar and sat down strumming a couple of times and then started to sing.

 **On a Monday, I am waiting**

 **Tuesday, I am fading**

 **And by Wednesday, I can't sleep**

 **Then the phone rings, I hear you**

 **And the darkness is a clear view**

 **Cuz you've come to rescue me**

I started off slow but began to pick up the pace

 **Fall... With you, I fall so fast**

 **I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts**

Then the pink hair girl said loudly " can you suck any more go back where you came from nerd".

I didn't even finish my song I just got up and left with the guitar still in my hand. I didn't know where I was going until I got to the roof. I sat down again and took a deep breath. I started to sing again.

 **On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me**

 **Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts**

 _ **[Chorus:]**_ **  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me**

 **I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care**

 **When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there**

 **Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have**

 _ **[Chorus:]**_ **  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me**

 **How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah**

 **On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe**

 _ **[Chorus:]**_ **  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...**

I strummed a little more until I heard soft clapping from behind me. "Your good" A voice said I turned to look and see the guy that helped me this morning the one that was covered in black.

"N-no I'm n-not" I answered back. He replied "yes you are. You should join my band"

"I don't even know you and you don't know me" I said

"I'm Sasuke and I don't need to know you to know that you are good at singing, there is an audition in a week for a lead singer I hope you come" Sasuke said and walked away I just looked at him as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

I left soon after Sasuke did. Not before returning the guitar that I had taken. Luckily the class was empty by then. I then slowly started finding my way to math which I did with my cousin Neji who was practically my big brother.

I walked into the classroom and spotted Neji straight away he was surrounded by many people both male and female. He sure was popular. I didn't really want to go over to him, but the second he saw me he was waving his hands at me to say 'Hinata I'm here'.

I just sighed. I had my head tilted low and I walked over to Neji noticing all the dirty looks I received from all the students. I reluctantly sat next to him and pulled out my book for maths. Neji seemed to have been watching me since he saw a bandage on my arm as I moved and practically yelled at me. Demanding what had happened to me.

"Neji-nii san pl-please n-not so loud" I answered and lowered my head even lower. Neji just huffed and quieted down because the teacher had entered. I did notice him looking at me throughout the class though.

I had hardly understood anything in the maths class earlier. Not because of Neji but because of what Sasuke had said. I barley even knew him and he already asked me to join/ audition for his band.

I slowly made my way out of class and to the cafeteria for lunch. Neji was following close behind and was rambling and asking what had happened. I just told him in little detail what had happened and continued. We finally made it to a table to sit at.

It was then that suddenly a few people that seemed to know Neji came over and said "Wow Neji who would have thought that the Ugly style were the kind of girls you digged" I didn't like hearing these things sure I might not look that great but there was no need for them to say it right to my face.

I could faintly hear Neji yell "That was my cousin you assholes!" before I was out of the cafeteria and in the empty hall. I ran for a little while and then bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

I looked up and say a really pretty girl that was wearing a dirty soccer uniform and had her hair done up into two tight buns that seemed to have suited her really well. The girl was also looking down at me while holding a soccer ball in her arms. I could tell straight away she was a sporty person.

I got up after a little bit and apologized. "I a-am so s-s-sorry" I mumbled.

The girl just smiled at me. "No Probs, what's ya name? I'm Tenten" "H-Hinata I-it's nice to meet y-you" I reply and blush slightly.

It was then that I heard Neji yell. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU EVIL DEMON" I was just really confused. I looked around to see who he might have been talking about because it could no way be this sweet girl in front of me.

But when I looked up to the girl named Tenten I just saw a wicked smirk on her face. She chuckled a little and the said "Ready for round two huh?"

I was just so confused. I guess Neji could tell because he started to explain to me. "Hinata do you remember when I came home injured that one time, with scratches all over my body?" He asked me.

I nodded and he continued. "She was the one who did it to me. She is an evil person" He shuddered. I just looked at him and then to Tenten. She didn't seem that bad. Maybe their personalities just clashed that could happen.

"You said that s-she was a s-scary p-p-person" I replied "I did" He answered

"She seems n-nice".

"That's so nice of you Hinata-Chan" Tenten replied and smirked to Neji. Tenten then put her arm around my shoulders. I blushed and looked at her.

"So Hinata-Chan how do you know pretty boy?" Tenten asked. "C-cousins" I said. She then looked at me with surprise. "Wait does that mean you are the… heiress to the Hyuga Company?" I nodded again.

I could see Tenten get this gleam in her eye as he looked at Neji she then looked at me and grinned. The girl grabbed my hand and started to pull me away from Neji. I swear I saw her poke her tongue out at him and him yelling for me to come back. I was too far gone to listen, plus I was curious on where she was taking me.

We were in an empty classroom when I realized we had stopped moving. Tenten then started to bombard me with questions.

"Why do you dress like that?" "Why did you come to this school?" "What year are you in?" Just questions like this I answered as good as I could.

"I w-was in an accident w-when I was y-y-younger and I now have some s-scars on my b-body that I wish to h-h-hide" Was my first answer.

"I w-wanted to finally be a-able to come to s-school. This is the f-first school I've been too and I-I want to m-m-make friends for the f-first time"

"I am in m-my f-final year"

Tenten nodded and looked at me. I felt sad about what I had just shared to this random stranger but at the same time I felt like I could trust her with my life for some reason. I think Neji had it all wrong Tenten wasn't evil just different in a good way.

I saw her smile softly at me and pulled me into a hug. I was really stiff and uncomfortable with it but at the same time I felt like It was right.

"You know what?" Tenten said "I think we are going to be really good friends" I looked at her with wide eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. My eyes started to water and I nodded.

"I think so too"

"Plus it is going to be so fun tormenting Pretty boy" She snickered and I giggled. Poor Neji. But I finally had my first friend. I am so happy.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard to get used to having a friend to talk to. Always being at home I've never knew what it really felt like besides talking to Hanabi and sometimes Neji but usually I was alone. So when I told Neji that Tenten was my first friend he just looked at me as if I was insane.

"No! No No. She isn't your friend she is an evil monster that is using you to get to me." Neji had yelled in reply. Maybe he was right maybe she was using me. But she was so nice….

"I-it's not like that! TEN-T-TEN IS VERY N-NICE TO M-ME. SHE MY F-FRIEND" I ended up yelling t him as well. She was just so nice I couldn't accept that she was just using me.

I walked out of the room that Neji was standing in and looking at me. I was kind of angry how he could say that. Couldn't he just be happy that I have a friend even if it is someone who handed Neji his own ass.

During that week I ignored Neji a little and sat with Tenten at lunch. I liked Tenten she was really nice and she found out I could sing and loved to listen to me sing. It was Wednesday when she found out about the Audition I was invited to. We were walking toward the Cafeteria and Sasuke and their group had walked by Sakura was close behind and had bumped into me when she saw Sasuke looked at me and say Friday.

I just nodded to Sasuke and ignored Sakura. She just huffed and left following Sasuke. I looked to Tenten and she was glaring at Sakura before she looked at me and asked what Sasuke was talking about.

I then told her.

Tenten screamed/squealed. It was loud and people in the hall all turned to look at her. I tried to lower my head. She was just freaking out.

"Really! Oh my God that would be awesome you have to do it Hinata-Chan you just have to and show that pink haired bimbo what you are made of"

"I don't t-think I c-can S-Sakura is al-also auditioning a-and I am n-not that g-good" "Are you kidding me. You are awesome so good you could win straight up you have to okay? Okay?!"

"O-O-Okay" I said. Tenten really was a great friend. We continued onto lunch and talked the rest of the time. Tenten was then just rambling on about which song I should sing.

After school that day I decided to talk to Neji.

"H-hi Neji-Nii san" he looked at me and kind of pouted. "What do you want shouldn't you be with your 'friend'" he asked grumpily

"I wanted t-to talk to y-you" I just answered. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"I might a-a-audition to be in a-a band" I said "What d-do you th-think?" I don't think it was a good idea to tell him because he kind of freaked. Saying that bands are just an excuse for a group of people to play really loud music and get high all the time.

He then went on to saying that Tenten must have been making me join a band and that she was a bad influence.

"She's not that bad Neji. She didn't influence me she encouraged me which is something I haven't gotten from you since starting school" I had said calmly. I couldn't believe I hadn't stuttered but I was kind of having enough of Neji talking bad about my friend.

Neji was just looking at me kind of proudly he smiled softly. "You know I think that even if I don't really like her she is good for you…. She has boosted your confidence…. If you want to audition do it I will be there to cheer you on" I couldn't believe he just said that. I walked to him and hogged him tightly.

"T-thank you Neji, M-Maybe next t-time you and T-Tenten could have a p-proper c-conversation"

"Maybe" he replied and we both walked away.

The next two days had then gone by very fast.

It was finally the day of the audition. I was just way too scared. I was practically shaking. I had just decided to wear what I had been that past week and I left the house.

I had brought my own guitar with me that day because it was a special day. The whole day seemed to have gone very slow and everyone also was buzzing about the auditions at the end of the day. At lunch I had told Tenten I was going to go practice and went to the roof.

I was strumming and softly singing for at least 5 minutes until I heard someone ask what I was doing.

"P-practicing" I said back and looked up to Sasuke.

"So you are going to audition" I nodded. He then got up said goodbye and left.

I soon heard the siren for the end of lunch and got up to leave but realized I was surrounded by girls. I found out pretty fast they were people who hung out with Sakura and followed Sasuke.

I was kind of getting tired of everyone. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? That is why I don't do anything. Because maybe if I don't they will just stop.

I was pushed to the ground by the girls and I made sure that my guitar wasn't ruined. I protected it while I was kicked and hit by them. When they realized I wasn't reacting they left and walked away.

"Stay away from the audition and Sasuke if you know what's good for you" One girl yelled and gave me one last kick and then walked away.

I just sat there. I didn't get up for class and then the final bell rang. I must have been sitting there for at least 2 hours. My body hurt but I slowly stood and walked to the auditorium. I don't want to audition anymore. Maybe I should just stop. I still went into the large room and sat right at the back. The band seemed to have been playing their own song first. It sounded really good.

I closed my eyes and listened.

 **Manage me, I'm a mess  
Turn a page, I'm a book  
Half unread**

 **I wanna be laughed at  
Laughed with, just because**

 **I wanna feel weightless  
And that should be enough**

 **But I'm stuck in this fucking rut  
Waiting on a second hand pick me up  
And I'm over, getting older**

 **If I could just find the time  
Then I would never let another day go by  
I'm over, getting old**

 **Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here**

 **Make believe that I impress  
That every word  
By design  
Turns a head**

 **I wanna feel reckless  
I wanna live it up, just because**

 **I wanna feel weightless  
Cause that would be enough**

 **If I could just find the time  
Then I would never let another day go by  
I'm over, getting old**

 **Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here**

 **This could be all that I've waited for  
(I've waited, I've waited for)  
And this could be everything  
I don't wanna dream anymore**

 **Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I've been going crazy  
I'm stuck in here**

 **Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year (it's gonna be my year)  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere (go nowhere)  
And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear (everything I fear)  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here**

They were really really good.

How would I ever be that good there is no way? The band then came up to the front and started talking to everyone.

"Audition are starting we will call out names you will come up sing and then get off the stage" A girl with 4 pony tails in her hair said.

"If we don't like you we will stop you. The person will be chosen after everyone has sung"

"Okay first person …" the singing then started I was about to get up and leave until I heard Sakura's name being called. I was kind of intrigued in what she would be singing.

She of course walked to the stage with a sway to her hips and a skirt that barely covered her ass.

She began to sing and I couldn't help but think. God this song suited her so well.

The music started and then she began to sing.

 **I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

 **I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your mamma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll**

 **People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**

 _ **[Chorus]**_ ****

 **My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy**

 **People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**

 _ **[Chorus]**_ ****

 **Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me**

 **People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**

 _ **[Chorus]**_ ****

 **I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

 **I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me **

The lyrics were just perfect.

She bowed so everyone in the front row could see her tits and the band behind her could see her ass.

She really was kind of a slut. Did I really just think that? Now that I had heard what he had sung I got up again and was about to leave when I heard my name called out. I looked around.

I didn't want to sing. But I then saw both Neji and Tenten sitting next to each other actually tolerating each other and waiting for my performance. I then saw Sasuke look around the auditorium and then his eyes land on my. I then realized that my glasses weren't on my face. They must still be on the roof.

Sakura was still on the stage and had the microphone she then said into it. "Why would you want to listen to that when you all already know I am the one who has won?"

I was a little annoyed.

I really didn't want to. But the Hinata that I always hide was starting to break away from me.

I started to make my way to the stage without meaning to. Sakura was glaring at me and I snickered a little.

I grabbed the mike from her hands and said "T-this is a S-song I w-wrote" I then began to sing my heart out.

 **Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)**

 **Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away**

 _ **[Chorus:]**_ **  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

 **Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane far away  
And breakaway**

 _ **[Chorus]**_ ****

 **Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
But gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway**

 **I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway **

I finished singing and looked around everyone just stood there looking. Is it okay, I wanted to ask but they all seemed too out of it.

Sakura then said "I could do better in my sleep" I just couldn't hold it in.

"Can you please just shut the fuck up!?" "Excuse me" She yelled

"I am so sick of you always degrading me I am not some stray mutt you you pink bimbo!"

Sakura then replied by insulting my appearance "Well at least I am not some fat ugly bitch like you. You just look so ugly and stupid" Tenten didn't like that. "What did you just say you little whore" She asked. I have had enough and decided it wasn't worth it. I got off the stage grabbed Tenten's arm and began to walk out. I could also tell that Neji was following me.

"M-maybe she r-r-right" I said I didn't notice I was crying.

"She's not" Neji said. Tenten nodded. They then turned around and started to walk back to the auditorium without me.

"W-where are you g-going" I squeaked but they just continued. Please don't do anything please don't do anything I was praying.


	4. Chapter 4

Tenten rushed into the hall that Sakura and her friends still seemed to be as well as Sasuke and his band. Neji was close behind her. She wasn't very happy when she saw Hinata cry. She slammed the door open to the auditorium and marched up to were Sakura was.

Sakura was laughing with her little slutty friends and both Neji and Tenten growled. Tenten clenched her fist tighter as she heard the laughter until her knuckles were white and her nails were leaving marks on her hand. Sakura stopped laughing when she finally notice the two behind her.

"Shouldn't you be with that fugly friend of yours Yankie?" she asked "shouldn't you be in some hole somewhere that you both can die in?" she continued.

Her friends were kind of shocked at what Sakura had said but she just justified it saying that if Hinata thought she could steal 'her man' than she could just die in a hole.

Sakura wasn't happen. She was angry. But Tenten snapped. She got really close to Sakura and slapped her face. Sakura looked to Tenten afterwards holding her throbbing red cheek and glared. Tenten smirked and Neji just stared.

Tenten then turned to leave. But Sakura had another idea. She grabbed Tentens hair and pulled hard. Pulling her to the floor and slamming her head onto the floor. Everyone watch. How could she do such a thing?

Sakura was screaming some crazy shit about being too popular to be hit and then started to kick Tenten in front of everyone. Neji tried to go help but before he got the chance the doors slammed open again.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY FRIEND!" Sakura stopped. Everyone turned. Hinata stood at the door with fury in her eyes.

She walked to Sakura and the girls around her. She ignored the looks she got from the band she had just auditioned for and motioned for Neji to help Tenten up. When Tenten was finally up and leaning on Neji for support Hinata finally started to talk.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked venomously. "A dumb bimbo" Sakura snicker.

"Try the Hyuga Heiress" Hinata replied. You could physically see Sakura gulp.

"Do you know what the Hyuga Company is a part of?" Hinata continued.

"T-they are world class f-f-fighters. They know so many different fighting s-s-styles" Sakura says just before she was punch in the nose by Hinata which caused it to bleed.

"No one ever touches my friends" Hinata yelled and then Sakura and her friends scrambled away. Hinata smirked turned around and the only one looking at her normally was Neji and maybe Sasuke but he looked kind of turned on rather than giving Hinata a normal look.

Hinata just then realized what she had actually just did and lowered her head and blushed.

She quickly walked to Neji and Tenten and smiled softly and asked "Are y-you okay T-Tenten?" Tenten recover pretty quickly from her shock and smile to me and put up a thumb.

We were about to walk out the room when I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked back and saw the girl from the band.

She grinned at me happily and said "You're in the band" I just stared wide eyed and smiled. "T-thank y-you"

Hinata, Neji and Tenten walked out the room. All that was left was the band.

Temari turned to look at everyone with a shit eating grin and then said "I like her. I like her so much, I like her friend as well. Oooh this should be fun"

"I mean did you see the way Hinata punch that bitch in the face, I've wanted to do that since I first met her and Hinata did it plus she's the Hyuga heiress. THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Temari rambled.

"Did you see her eyes they are beautiful, and she sung like an angel. I can't wait to corrupt her and pull her into the dark side she is going to be my angelic demon." Temari gushed.

This went on for several minutes.

With Hinata she was being driven home by Neji and Tenten was in the backseat looking so tired. We dropped Tenten off first and I apologized to her. Neji watched her worriedly.

We then drove away. Neji looked at me and then to the road again. He did a few more times until Hinata asked him what the matter was. He just shook his head and said. "I have seen you like this since your car crash." She sighed.

"I didn't think I would be like that ever again but looks like I was wrong."

Neji continued to look at her and asked. "Why do you look like that? You're dirty and you have bruises everywhere. Where are your glasses?" they finally made it home and she turned to look at him.

"Look Neji. I love you I do but right now I am tired dirty and saw can I go have a shower and sleep, and tomorrow we can go out and have some coffee and talk?" She asked. Neji just nodded and they went inside and to their own rooms.

Hinata had a shower straight away and changed into some sleep wear. She wasn't really hungry so I just sat on her bed with her guitar and started to play.

Messing around with cords and lyrics until Hinata started to sing

 **You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up**

 **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium**

 **Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much**

 **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium**

 **Stone-heart, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone heart loves bulletproof glass**

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium**

Hinata felt strong after that song. She began to think 'I am Titanium. I am strong I can be me if I want to be.'

She soon fell asleep after with her Guitar next to her and a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Neji and I sat at a table at a local café. He was drinking a coffee and I was sipping an orange juice and eating a cinnamon bun. We looked at each other awkwardly and looked back down at our own drinks.

Neji spoke first. "You haven't been like that since…." I knew what he was referring to and nodded.

"It was good to see that side of you again. But after what you did to that pink girl you went back to normal." I again nodded. I don't think I could speak. Neji just continued to speak.

"Why did you look like that though?" He was probably referring to me being covered in bruises and cuts before the audition.

I shrugged to him as an answer and he sighed. "I hate seeing you like that. It reminds me of how horrible I was towards you when we were younger" Neji confessed. It was a dark time for the both of us back then. I had just woken up from my coma after being in a car accident that had killed Neij's father.

Of course he would blame me. I blamed me. It was my fault. Around that time Neji had focussed his whole life on training the Hyuga fighting styles and used me as a 'training partner' to beat and hurt however much he wanted to. I was already in a sort of depression I let him do whatever he wanted. I still remember it.

" _ **You should have never been born. You're weak. You're pathetic." Neji spat out sneering at me with hate. I was badly hurt this one time Neji seemed to be really angry that day. He just would stop he just kept on hitting me.**_

 _ **I was crying but I wouldn't make a sound to him. I let him do this. I felt like I deserved it I didn't fight back. That seemed to only get him angrier.**_

 _ **He continued to beat me without fail. He hated me so much. I was knocked to the ground but I got back up only to be thrown down again. I could get up that time. I just laid there crying. Neji had come to stand over me. He was kind of shocked to see me crying so much.**_

" _ **I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kill him. I didn't mean to. I wish it was me. I wish it was me" I wailed to him. And for the first time in a very long time Neji kneeled next to me and hugged me. He hugged me and I continued to say sorry. Every day after that I said sorry said that it should have been me and Neji would just hug me.**_

 _ **Then one day Neji stopped me before I could say anything and said "I'm glad it wasn't you, I miss my father and I wish it never happened but I'm glad it wasn't you" Ever since then Neji has always had my back.**_

So as we sit and look at each other over drinks I smile and said "Thank you".

I also giggled and Neji looks at me and smiles. "Always a Pleasure"

I'm glad I have Neji.

We left the Café soon after and were just walking down the street. Until I heard someone calling my name. I turned around with Neji to see the band I had just won the audition to enter. All of them stood there some of them waving at me.

A girl with dirty blonde hair that was divided into 4 pony tails, the hot blonde with whisker tattoos, a cute red head with a lot of eyeliner and a tattoo of the word love on his forehead closer to the left side and Sasuke.

I smiled to them and waved and Neji was next to me. He was happy for me to be in a band doing something I wanted to do but he wasn't as happy that the blonde and Sasuke were in the band.

"Wow Hinata you look so different then you usually do. You look hot" the said loudly to me as she got closer to me. I blushed slightly and nodded.

"T-thank you. Um So-sorry But I forgot y-your name" I said guiltily. Temari was still smiling and introduced herself along with the rest.

Temari, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke.

It was nice meeting them officially and talking shortly about my first band practice which was Monday and little small talk here and there. Gaara didn't seem to say much but he did look at me weirdly and I somehow felt like I had seen or knew him from somewhere.

Neji and I left soon after I waved goodbye to them all. We then continued to walk down the street towards home.

We were home for a few hours when the doorbell rang. I was pretty sure we weren't expecting anyone. I sighed and went to the door and opened it. The second I saw who was behind the door I screamed so loud that Neji came running thinking I just been hurt.

When Neji saw who it was at the door he growled. I just jumped up and hugged the person at the door. I was so happy to see him. Neji was really angry and yelled at him saying "GET OUT BEFORE I CUT OFF YOUR DICK" "Neji d-don't be so r-r-rude" I said back releasing myself from the hug.

I then turned back to my friend at the door and said "Why are you here? For how long?" He chuckled and said "Come on Hime. I am here to spend my senior year with my favourite person" "But…." I started however Neji seemed to butt into the conversation yelling "But you cause my Hinata so much trouble. SO GET OUT SAI!"

I raised my voice at Neji then and he went away to sulk to himself. Hanabi then came downstairs before I could question Sai anymore and said. "Hinata why is Neji crying again?" she then took a look at Sai and let out a sigh.

Sai smiled at her and replied with a "hey kiddo" "I'm in middle school I'm not a kid anymore" Hanabi said and went back upstairs not needing anymore explanation.

Sai then turned to me again "Tough crowd" he said in a huff before I grabbed his hand and lead him into the lounge room. "Are you really going to be hear all year?" I asked first Sai smiled and nodded his head. I was really excited but then frowned. "What about your work?" Still smiling Sai answered. "I took some leave a year isn't that long, besides are you still singing?"

I nodded excitedly and told him everything about me now joining a band and my new friend. I had a feeling Sai wasn't actually listening to me but that was just Sai for you. When I finished my story Sai said happily "It nice to see your smile again Hinata. I've missed that" I replied with "Sai… I know that you had to leave. It's not your fault so you don't have to worry about it. Plus your back now and we can catch up on everything. I'm so happy you're here".

We talked for many more hours until it got dark and Sai had to go. We promised to see each other Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone.

Lately I have received many comments from many different individuals about this Fanfiction. Some good and some bad. The people that are commenting on this fanfiction and giving me encouragement and the people giving me pointers to not be like other music fics out there is what I've always wanted. I want to know if my fanfiction is good. Simple as that. I have always wanted to be a writer and this is the only way I can do that without having to be looked at all the time. I love the support I get out of the people who just enjoy reading my stories.

I also have some people commenting on my story and writing some really negative comments that I don't really appreciate. It's not nice. But it won't stop me from writing. Just because you write it doesn't mean I will really do what you say. I like this pairing I am trying my best to write this fic so everyone can enjoy it and I will not let some person belittle me because that do not like a character in my story.

I am sorry if I offend you or make you want to write another comment about me or my story but that just means I have one less comment to look at and to read. I won't stop this story until I have finished it and that is a promise.

Thank you again to everyone who is supporting me and telling me to ignore the comments you are all lovely people.


	7. Chapter 7

I arrived early to School that Monday. I had my hair up in a messy bun with hair also falling from it into my face. I was again wearing glasses a new pair I had bought that weekend, it look exactly the same as the pair I had before. I walked down the halls of my school with less confidence than I should have had. Tenten was still at home recovering from a migraine after Sakura had pulled her to the floor.

Neji was with his friends somewhere I didn't know where exactly but he was around, and Sai was getting his student details from the office before any more students arrived at school. I had to go to the music room soon to meet up with Sasuke and the rest for my first practice, which was causing me to have a mental breakdown right now.

I just then reached my locker when I heard a friendly scream from down the hall. I turned to look only to see the said person who had just screamed my name. Within seconds I was encased in a hug that was sure to break bones.

"H-hi Temari-san" I muttered to her. "Hi Hina-Chan, come on we gotta go" Temari stated letting me go and grabbing my arm and pulling me away from my locker and towards the music room. As I was getting pulled away we both heard a voice call my name again.

Looking back we both saw who it was that called me. Standing behind us was Sai with his pale complexion, fake smile and deep black eyes.

"Hime" Sai said again looking at me and then to Temari who was still holding my wrist. I looked at Sai and then to Temari to say she was surprised was kind of an understatement.

With wide eyes Temari began to speak or at least try. "You're….. Sai…..actor….here…..why…Hinata?"

Sai chuckled in return and replied "Yes. Yes I am Sai. Are you a friend of Hina's?"

Temari's eyes seemed to grow even larger and then she looked at me. She didn't really know what to say only just nodding her head airily. I actually had to stifle my laugh with my hand.

I guess my laugh brought her out of her daydream because she began to squeal. "You…and him….friends? Famous….. OH MY GOD HINATA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" Temari yelled and then gave me another hug.

I could hear Sai laughing again from behind me. "Temari…. Can't breathe" I struggled to say. Temari let me go then and then turned back to Sai finally having found some composure. "Hi I'm Temari Hinata's friend and band member… so how do you know Hina?" she asked.

"Nice to meet you" Sai replied "I'm glad you are looking after Hina-Hime" he added shortly after.

As if Temari had forgotten all about her question about how we knew each other Temari said to Sai "Sorry but I need to kidnap Hinata, we have our first band practice together". Sai nodded in understanding before saying "Can I come with?"

He was smiling at Temari again with his fake smile. I could tell it was fake because I was the only one to see his real smile and that was because he would open up to me and not others.

Temari replied with an okay and then she suddenly realized that Sai hadn't actually told her what relationship me and Sai had.

"T-Temari I d-don't think we should b-b-be talking about t-that" I managed to intervene.

"And why not? I want to know more about our bands new baby" Temari said back to me. Before I could answer her Sai spoke.

"Hinata and I used to date" He said it bluntly and I couldn't help but look at the floor embarrassed.

"Used too…?" Temari asked as we began to walk to the music room. We didn't say anything and the walk was quiet except for the constant screams of girls that had spotted the teenage movie, TV and music star.

When we finally reached to music room I could feel Temari keep on glancing at me. I turned towards her before we opened the door and said to her quietly be loud enough for Sai to hear from behind us.

"Could you p-please not t-tell anyone about m-m-me and Sai?" Temari looked like she was about to complain but the music door swung open before she could say anything and Naruto stood there staring at us grinning.

"Hiya guys!" He said before finally realizing who was behind me and was left gobsmacked as we walked into the room past the blonde.

In the room Sasuke was tuning his Guitar and Gaara was strumming the base. I look around the room and saw all the instruments.

The two turned to look at us when they heard Naruto yell. Sasuke at first didn't even look at Naruto only at me and then smirked. He then looked at Naruto and saw him pointing at Sai who was still standing behind me.

I was about to introduce everyone to Sai but Naruto beat me to it. "YOU'RE SAI! ACTOR, SINGER, and ARTIST" he screamed. Sai nodded his head.

"S-Sai and I are f-f-friends" I said softly.

Everyone turned to look at me and then back to the super star. I sighed softly and then said "time to get d-d-down to business?" everyone nodded distractedly.

Sai went to go sit down at a chair and smiled. I was so nervous about my first practice with the band and they won't even notice I'm here because Sai is sitting right in front of them. Great.

Sasuke handed me a piece of paper that had some lyrics on them and then began to play.

I guess it was now or never.

The music started. The tune was actually really good and it was kind of up lifting.

I began to sing.

 **He was a boy.  
She was a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
She did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends stuck up their nose.  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes.**

 **He was a skater boy.  
She said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.**

 **Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby.  
She's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know.  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along,  
Stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.**

 **He was a skater boy.  
She said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

 **He was a skater boy.  
She said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

 **Sorry, girl, but you missed out.  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends.  
This is how the story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see...  
See that man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.**

 **He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?**

 **I'm with the skater boy.  
I said, "See ya later, boy."  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know.**

 **I'm with the skater boy.  
I said, "See ya later, boy."  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know. **

"H-how was it?" I asked when I finished nervously. I looked around the room to see that everyone had finally forgotten about Sai and was looking at me.

Before I could say anything else I was hugged once again for the third time that morning. Sai then spoke "as always Hime is the best" I blushed at the compliment and looked down. Naruto was next to say or yell something.

"HINATA-CHAN. YOU WERE SO AWESOME. THAT WAS WICKED." He was grinning while he said this.

A soft voice was heard next and I realized it belonged to Gaara. "Yeah good job Hinata-san". He kind of sounded familiar. Like I had met him or heard his voice before.

I then looked at Sasuke and he just smirked at me and nodded.

We went over this a couple of time going through a few original song as well as covers of known bands. It was ten minutes to class time and Temari suddenly asked Sai if he could sing a song.

Sai smiled his fake smile and said "I would love to" he then grabbed a nearby acoustic guitar and started to strum.

He then began to sing. Looking straight at me the whole time.

 **Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh**

 **Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeah**

 **I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,  
**

 **When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are).  
Yeah**

 **Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday,**

 **Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say,**

 **When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)**

 **The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)**

 **When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

 **Yeah**


End file.
